


bathroom walls and back pains

by herondaleandpitch



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch
Summary: It all started with the photos Heechul sent, then it all went downhill from there... or it went up until it (they) reached the peak?
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 18





	bathroom walls and back pains

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i'm back with another pwp ^^ the title is actually,,, based on teukchul's bubble messages today, which prompt me to write it.
> 
> this work is entirely fictional. i don't own anything except for the plot.
> 
> enjoy reading! ♡

Jungsoo was lying on his bed, tired from all his works and now he's experiencing back pain once again. His schedules these days has been packed, what with their comeback within a few days. He has to film their music video, record the songs, film variety shows guesting, along with his personal schedules. He was about to sleep when his phone vibrated.

He checked and saw Heechul sending photos of him looking so good and sexy and _ravishing_. 

_'Hey, Teukie, I miss you :('_ , the text message read.

To tease the other, he pulled Shimkoong closer to him and took a photo of them and sent it to his boyfriend. He was already anticipating a certain reaction from him, and he wasn't disappointed.

_'Yah, I don't wanna see that brat, I wanna see only you!!!!!'_

He chuckled at Heechul's reaction.

_'Well, if you really wanna see me, you should just come to my house.'_ He replied.

_'Well that's the thing, I can't.'_

Heechul sent him a video of him, naked and in the bathtub. The other is clearly teasing him.

_'See, Teuk? I can't.'_

"Fuck."

Jungsoo immediately got up from his bed and went to Heechul's apartment. Once he reached it, he punched the passcode and went inside, where he was welcomed by Kibok.

"Bok-ah, hello. I'll just go meet your papa, okay?"

He hurriedly went to the bathroom, pushed the door open and closed it behind him. 

What welcomed him was his boyfriend, sitting with his lower half hidden by the bubbles from the water, and looking at him seductively. What he did was remove all his clothes and once he's done, he joined the other, making Heechul move and sitting behind him.

He put his hand around the other's waist, the other on his neck to turn Heechul's head towards him, and started attacking his mouth. The kiss is all rough and needy, both of them clearly turned on already.

He pulled apart from him and started attacking his neck, in which Heechul granted him access to, leaning his head a little bit to the right. He bit and licked and sucked Heechul's milky white skin, purposefully leaving marks on the other's neck. 

The hand that was on Heechul's neck started going down, to his chest, twirling and pinching his nipple. The sensation it gave sent Heechul writhing under his arms. 

He stopped whatever he's doing, and said, "Are we gonna wash up first or we'll continue this?"

Heechul stood up and pulled him towards the door. "Of course we'll continue this."

Leeteuk pushed him on the bathroom wall and kissed him hard. They engaged in a fierce battle of tongues, biting and sucking the other. 

They broke apart when they deemed it necessary to breathe, and he went to attack Heechul's neck, marking and tasting the part that he wasn't able to reach earlier.

His mouth trailed down towards the other's nipple, sucking and licking it while his hand is fondling with the other. Heechul put his hands on hair, fisting and playing with them while moaning his name.

"Teuk... hnnnn-"

He let go of the nub he's sucking and moved to do the same to the other, while his hand moved south towards Heechul's leaking cock and started pumping him.

"Haahh... Teuk please please- hmmm-"

Heechul's moans started sounding needy, and so he stopped what he was doing and moved to kiss the other again. He lifted him up and Heechul wrapped his legs around Leeteuk's waist, bringing him towards the sink and sitting him on top.

They continued tasting each other's mouths like their lives depend on it. Finally, they broke apart after their fierce make-out session.

"Should we head out to the bedroom or not?"

Heechul took his hands and brought them to his ass, squeezing the cheeks. "I need you now, Soo. I don't care where we do it."

Leeteuk squeezed his ass cheeks once again. "Get down and bend over, Chul."

Heechul did what he's told, hopping from the sink and turning around, presenting his ass to his boyfriend.

"Shit, the lube is in your room, right? I'll go get it."

Heechul hold his arm, preventing him from going. When he looked at him, he saw Heechul blushing while shaking his head.

"No need, Soo."

"Huh? What do you mean no need? Babe it will hurt if we don't use one."

Heechul continued to shake his head, not meeting his eyes. "No need, Soo. I..."

The other man seems embarassed to say what he's about to say, and Leeteuk already had a hunch about it. He approached Heechul and inserted two fingers at once.

And he was right, with the way his fingers easily slid inside Heechul.

"Someone came in prepared, huh."

Heechul, who has his elbows on top of the sink, buried his face on his hands, embarassed. Leeteuk is amused by it, he could see how red Heechul's ears are and could only imagine how red his face is.

He inserted another finger, finding that spot inside the other.

Heechul's moans bounced inside the bathroom when he found his prostate and started attacking it. 

"S-soo... haahhh- Jung...soo... inside... now hnnnnn-"

He pulled out his fingers, leaned in towards Heechul and said, "We still need the lube, Heechul."

Heechul whined at the feeling of emptiness and rubbed his ass on Leeteuk's cock. "Lotion will do... I have it in the cabinet. Just please please, I need you now."

He reached out towards the cabinet by the sink and true enough, a lotion was there. He poured a generous amount of them on his hand and lathered his cock with it.

He held Heechul's waist and slowly pushed inside him. When he felt Heechul getting impatient, he entered him in one go, and they both moan at the sensation. The warmth of Heechul's inside hugging his cock made him crave for more, so he whispered, "I'm sorry.", held Heechul's waist tighter that would surely leave bruises, and started pounding him.

"Heechul.... Hahhh... You always feel so good."

He put his one hand on Heechul's right leg and lifted them up, granting him access to pound into Heechul more and into the bundle of nerves that would make Heechul see stars.

He was met with a high-pitched moan along with a string of curses. 

"Fuck Jungsoo... Haahhh more- faster please-"

He did what he was told, fucking Heechul into oblivion. The other man has completely lost his hold on the sink and is now being able to stand because of Jungsoo's hold on him. 

Heechul leaned back his head on his shoulders, and so he proceeded to place bite marks on the other's skin, on his collarbone, he doesn't care anymore if people will be able to see them tomorrow.

"Hnnnn- Shit Soo, close.... I'm so close-"

"Fuck Chul."

Jungsoo bent his body, bringing Heechul's towards the sink once again. There, he started chasing towards both their orgasm and in no time, Heechul came first, moaning his name loudly. 

"I'm coming, Soo... Hahhh- I'm c-coming... Jungsoo-"

He felt Heechul's hole closing in on his dick, and after a few thrusts, he came inside the younger one. 

They stayed that way for a while, hunched over the bathroom sink and breathing heavily.

"Hey, Teuk. How's your back?" Heechul asked him after a moment of silence.

"Still hurts. But it's bearable compared to that night."

Heechul chuckled at that. "Well, you got your revenge now didn't you? You're a beast earlier."

"Believe me, Chul. I tried my best not to pounce on you right then and there earlier when I got here. You look so fucking ravishing on the photos you sent."

Heechul turned to look at him at that, a sly smile forming on his face. "At least my plan worked."

"I swear to God, you could really be a cunning man sometimes." He said and leaned in to place a peck on his boyfriend's lips.

"Come on, let's wash up now."

"Are you gonna stay here tonight?"

"Yes, Chul. Don't you want me to?"

Heechul shook his head. "No, it's not that. Of course I want you to. I missed you, you know. But what about Koongie? Isn't she alone in your apartment?"

He flashed Heechul a smile. Even if the two of them often fight, he knows Heechul loves his princess just as much as he loves her. 

"No, I asked noona to pick her up when I was about to come over here. I don't want to bring her here because I want all my attention tonight to be only focused on you."

"You're so cheesy, mister. Does that mean we're gonna have a second round?" Heechul asked, winking at him. He could only chuckle along with these words.

"Only if you want."

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say thank you to my dear friend nathan for helping me with this one. we're originally just bouncing conversations back and forth and i'm like, 'hey i should write this one' and he agreed to put it here :D


End file.
